Hey! You're Me!
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: The Young Justice team gets a huge shock when they meet their genderbent selves as another team! Who knew Artemis's cousin Apollo could be such a pain? Or that Connie had anger issues like Conner? Despite their differences, both teams have to unite forces to defeat a new villain. Tons of craziness, humor, and romance xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so…new story! On genderbents :) this is the short prologue!**

"Dixie, my head hurts," Wendy whispered from her position on the ground, her green eyes dull in pain.

"Hang in, we'll get help soon!" the ebony girl replied, looking on in worry at the continuous bleeding of the redhead

"I don't—don't think I can hang on much longer." Wendy said quietly, her breaths coming in short, ragged gasps.

"You have to! Promise me one thing, ok?" Dixie grabbed the other girl's hand, panic flaring in her blue eyes.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You're my best friend—" Dix swallowed hard, watching the blood flow faster, "—and I just want to tell you I—"

Suddenly, an explosion ripped through the stone barricade, sending both flying into the air. Wendy gave a little cry of pain as she hit the floor, but shakily got to her feet, wildly looking around.

"Dix? Dixie, answer me!" she called in a strained voice, whirling around, but the teen was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a bit of blood on the dirt floor.

Wendy collapsed to the ground, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall wishing her best friend would suddenly appear.

**Short, like I said! If I get even one review I'll upload the first real chapter. A bit about this story:**

**It's told in Wally's POV.**

**It features a genderbent boy/girl (depending on the gender of the original character) for each member on the Young Justice team (minus Babs, Mal, and Karen). **

**And there's a new villain as well that teams up with a familiar one. **

**The two teams have to team up to defeat them.**

**It's gonna be awesomely funny, with romance and all kinds of craziness xD**

**So please review? :)**

**~samx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ah I got a lot of reviews! You guys are the best :* here's the next chapter, as promised! **

**(Wally's POV)**

"I'm so tired!" I groaned, folding my arms and leaning against the white marble wall, my spiked red hair deflating a little. I had graduated yesterday and the team decided to go out for lunch to celebrate.

Bart nodded enthusiastically, even though he was eating a bag of chips. Occasionally, he would give one to Jaime standing next to him. Artemis rolled her eyes, looking around the cramped café. A couple was holding hands nearby, and a flustered women was trying to feed a crying little boy while at the same time trying to control two devious boys. A tall girl with long brown hair was standing near the door, examining the menu.

"How are you still hungry Wally? I just gave you a sandwich!" Dick laughed at my huge appetite.

I just shrugged, taping a rhythm on the table. Garfield shifted uncomfortably, and Tim nudged him, looking annoyed. The entire team—meaning M'gann, Dick, Conner, Roy, Kaldur, Zatanna, Artemis, Bart, Jaime, Garfield, Tim, Cassie, and L'gann—was there, minus Babs because she was off with Batman on a private mission. The lagoon boy was looking worried as he watched Conner and M'gann talking and laughing; I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the ongoing drama between them. It was like a love triangle—involving an Atlantean, a super teen, and a Martian. Not exactly your typical love story.

"Next," the blonde guy at the counter called in a rough voice and I frowned; his voice seemed familiar, but I just couldn't place it…

Everyone ordered, Bart and I ordering enough for ten people alone. Kaldur looked a little sad as he handed over his credit card to the blonde, whose nametag read 'Apollo.'

The entire team took up more than half of the small café; Dick, Jaime, Bart and I slid into one booth; the twisted love triangle and Cassie took another; and Tim, Garfield, Kaldur, Roy, Artemis and Zatanna took a circle table in the center of the room. I drummed my fingers on the table, catching Bart's and grinning when I realized he was anticipating the food as much as I was. Jaime rolled his eyes, and Dick took out his phone, typing something out and frowning deeply.

"What's up?" I asked, poking his cheek and smiling.

He swatted my hand away, staring at the screen before standing up abruptly.

"I have to go. Emergency. Bats needs me," he said, scooting past me.

"Now?" I asked, my face falling and my shoulder slumping.

He nodded, his head tilted away from me, and I scowled, crossing my arms and slinking down in my seat. Bart looked confused, his green eyes darting from the ebony to me. Dick huffed in frustration, tapping his foot on the floor and adjusting his shades.

"Don't act like a child, I have to go, KF," he snapped, turning on his heel and storming out.

"I'm not acting like a child! And I'm glad you're leaving!" I yelled at his retreating form, trying to ignore the stab of hurt I felt inside when he had snapped.

Kaldur and Zatanna looked over from the other table in worry, and my scowl deepened; I realized I was acting like child, but he was acting like a jerk.

"I'm sure it must be something important, _ese_, or he wouldn't leave you," Jaime reassured me, his dark eyes wide with worry, and I gave him a small, grateful smile.

"Food is here," Bart cut in, his eyes meeting mine, and we both grinned.

While I ate my pizza, my thoughts kept wandering to Apollo, the blonde guy at the register, and I saw Artemis staring at him with a fierce glare; wonder what her problem was? And suddenly I realized what seemed so familiar: Apollo and Artemis had the same shiny blond hair, the same dark eyes…

I spit out my drink, standing up and coughing loudly; my green eyes locked with Apollo's black ones, and he gave me a wry smirk before vanishing behind into the storage room. Bart didn't even notice, as he was too busy stuffing his face. Jaime was trying to get him to slow down.

"You alright?" Zatanna quickly stood up, her blue eyes radiating concern. At that moment, a fight erupted at the table nearby.

"I don't know why you're always pushing me, Conner! I can do whatever I want!" M'gann stomped away from the table, her amber eyes flaring as she busted the doors to the bathroom open.

"I don't push you!" Conner hissed, his fists curling into fists, but the Martian clearly couldn't hear.

Garfield narrowed his eyes at the super teen, starting to stand up, but Tim whispered something to him and the shifter relaxed. La'gaan, meanwhile, looked pleased with himself as he took a bite of salad and propped his feet up on the table.

"Dude, feet down." I realized I had walked out of the booth, and turned my attention to the blonde in front of me.

"You!" I glared, and Artemis let out a huff, coming by and smacking Apollo's shoulder.

"Sup baby sister?" he grinned at her, and her face hardened.

"Whoa, hold on. Da ef is going on?!" Bart asked, waving a fry at the twins, his mouth pulled into a pout of confusion.

"Don't ask me! I have no idea!" I looked between the two again, narrowing my eyes.

"Well…Apollo's kinda my jerk of a cousin." Artemis stated in a calm voice.

"Hey! 'Pollo! I need help, I can't find Batwoman any—" the girl with long brown hair stopped, staring at us, her dark eyes wide; she looked identical to Jaime, in girl form.

"You look like—like me!" Jaime gasped, his face paling, and the girl managed a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Er…we have a lot to explain, huh?" this was directed at the blonde male.

"Yup."

~ten minutes later~

I crossed my arms, still mad at Dick for leaving for no apparent reason, and at Artemis for hiding her cousin from the whole time.

"Why are you sulking, red?" Apollo asked, smirking, and my eyes darkened.

"I wonder why you didn't tell us about this earlier," Jaime said in placating tones, directing his comment at Artemis as the two of us were having a glare-off. Ugh! The nerve of this guy! Now, everyone was crowding him (and Jaime, actually pronounced like it was spelled. I'll just call her J), asking them questions, when it was supposed to be my day. And my best friend wasn't even here. I was close to snapping.

"It was classified." She said simply, looking at the ground uncomfortably.

"Does anyone else know?" I demanded, and guiltily, she nodded, pointing at Zatanna and Kaldur.

That was my breaking point.

"Well that's just bloody great!" I yelled, turning away, feeling something hot in my throat.

"I'm sure he was going to tell you—"

"Wally, come back!"

"Don't run off, stay!"

I ignored everyone, racing back to the flat Dick and I shared, half hoping he would be there, and half hoping he wouldn't. I unlocked the door with a frown, hearing voices, and stepped inside the hall, walking to the living room.

"What the—" my jaw dropped when I saw who was sitting on the couch next to Dick.

"The name's Connie," the black-hair girl said in a cold voice, but all I could focus on were her laser blue eyes—exactly like Conner.

"Walls, I can explain—" Dick said, standing up hastily, seeing the expression on my face.

I shoved him back hard, tears forming in the back of my eyes. I usually didn't cry, but betrayal from my best friend took the bait. He fell back, and Connie jumped up, looking shocked.

"I cant believe you!" my voice was strained, and he curled his hands into fists.

"This is why I chose not to tell you! Kaldur found out by accident!" he yelled back, pushing me hard.

I stumbled back, my eyes a wide as saucers. He never hit me. Ever. Even though I had punched him and pushed him countless times, he never laid a hand on me. He sighed, running a hand through his ebony hair.

"I didn't mean to push you. But you're overreacting."

"Oh really? How does Zee know then?" I shot back, my face hard.

"Well—" he rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort.

"That's what I thought." I snorted, walking away from him and in the direction of the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere!"

"Oh, so when there's a fight, you just run away? Coward."

I didn't even see half the team standing in the doorway; his words cut deep into me, and I recoiled as if slapped.

"Shut up!" I hissed, not knowing what else to say.

"There you go again, acting like a child!" he retorted, looking amused.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" I roared, and suddenly all I could see was red.

The next thing I knew, Connie was pulling me back, her super strength overpowering me. I looked down in confusion as Dick slowly got to his feet, a burning red mark on his face. My palm started to sting, and I realized I had just hit his face.

_I had just slapped my best friend._

"R-Rob I didn't mean to—" I choked out, twisting away from Connie.

He didn't look at me and walked to the kitchen to get an ice pack. I bit my lip, feeling shame coursing though my body, and followed him. He still didn't look at me, and I waited. Staring at him with watery eyes. Meanwhile, Conner, M'gann, Apollo, Artemis, and Zatanna were crowding the door,

"Who the hell is she? Another Kadmus clone?" Conner demanded, looking at his genderbent with angry eyes.

"No, _your_ clone." She shot back.

"Explain."

**A/N So there we have it :3 so-o-o-o, whadya guys think? Good? Bad? Awesome…:D?**

**Reviewwwww xD**

**~samx**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I made Apollo too creepy I'm sorry insert laughing face here but that's how I imagined him…**

**When I say J, I mean the girl version of Jaime.**

"I don't have to explain anything!" Connie shot back, her eyes burning into Conner's identical blue eyes.

"Yeah? Then who will?" he roared, making M'gann flinch slightly.

"Can't you even look at me?" I asked softly, staring at Dick, who was looking at the floor.

He didn't say anything, and I felt my heart sink. As the two super teens had a glare off, Jaime coughed rather loudly, trying to shatter the awkward silence.

"Um, let's leave you guys," the Hispanic male steered Bart out of the flat, and M'gann, Tim, Artemis, and Garfield followed. The rest of the team was already waiting, Roy looking royally pissed.

"What took so long?" he snapped, his shades almost falling off his face.

"Wally and Rob…" Bart sighed, looking at Jaime with something bitter in his eyes.

"Not that stupid drama again!" Apollo exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, and Bart glared at him.

"Hey, it's not stupid."

"Whatever you say, 'lil cutie." The smirk on the blonde's face grew as Bart made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and moved closer to Jaime (who snarled at Apollo).

"Pervert," the Hispanic male hissed.

"Protective now, are we?" Apollo mused, his black eyes glittering.

"Arty, control your big-headed cousin," Zatanna sighed, pushing a strand of her black hair back.

Artemis just scowled; I turned my attention back to Dick, who still wouldn't look at me.

"C'mon, Rob! Please…" my voice cracked, and I tried to control my emotions, bringing a hand to the back of my neck and taking a shaky breath.

"Walls…" he whispered, looking up, his shades slipping off his face slightly so I could see his anguished blue eyes.

A loud crash made us both jump, and I whirled around to see Connie and Conner trying to rip each other apart, both yelling incoherent words at each other.

"Stupid clone!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Get off me!"

"You little—"

Zatanna separated them, an annoyed look on her face.

"Stop it. Conner, calm down." She sighed.

Meanwhile, Jaime and Apollo were having a glare off. Amused black met blazing dark brown, and a smirk appeared on the archer's face.

"Oh great. You're as bad as J," Apollo sighed, looking away and pressing his lips into a thin line.

Jaime glared harder, but when his gaze fell upon

A loud ringing noise caused all of us to look up; I narrowed my eyes as Apollo took out a phone, looked at the screen, and grinned.

"Hey Rem!" he said.

"Shut up, Crock. What the hell is taking so long?" an angry female voice snapped back. It sounded like…Roy…I looked at my fellow ginger for confirmation, and his usual stone face had a hint of surprise, but also dread. I guess he wasn't too happy about meeting another clone of him.

"We ran into the other team, calm yourself. Meet us back at Happy Harbor in 10." He switched off the phone.

"Wally, I'm sorry." a soft voice said, and before I could face the speaker, a pair of soft lips brushed over mine.

He just…I didn't even…Dick just kissed me. And I didn't even know how to respond, or what to do, or what to say. I was utterly shocked and perplexed, my green eyes frozen.

All I knew what that I felt something…and it was nice. Warm too. And it made me feel…happy…

My jaw dropped as I stared after Dick's figure; he walked right up to Apollo, his face slightly flushed, and stated, "Take us to Batwoman."  
"J has already told you, we don't know she is. A bit slow, little birdy?" he replied in a taunting voice, and my hands curled into fists, a low growl escaping my throat.

His black eyes met mine, a little smug smile forming on his face.

"Might wanna borrow some speed from your boyfriend over there."

The words hit me in a bad way, and suddenly I was pushing him up against the wall, my jade eyes crackling with anger.

"Whoa there, tiger!" Apollo smirked, and a red haze filled my vision.

But of course, as I raised my fist to hit him, a hand yanked at my shirt, and I caught the words, "Wally, stop!" Kaldur sounded slightly panicked.

Breathing hard, I sent a glare in the blonde's direction as Bart watched me in concern; Artemis looked confused, and Rob looked royally pissed.

"He's not my boyfriend," the ebony hissed, and Apollo let out a little laugh.

"Uh, we'll be over here…" Garfield dragged Tim and Jaime away form the scene.

I sucked in mouthful of air, my breath still ragged. I didn't know why I was so mad. First I had hit Dick, and then almost Apollo.

Dick wouldn't make eye contact with me, his form trembling slightly, and I felt my anger being replaced by hurt, and my stomach lurched.

Conner and Connie were still glaring at each other, expressions of anger mirroring each other. But I also saw sympathy; both were clones, mistakes brought into this world.

As thoughts raced through my brain, a thought struck me: I wonder what my double was like…

"Alright, guess what? 5 of you lucky people can come to our base. But only 5, Remi specifies," J announced, her dark eyes ...well…dark.

"Ok then: Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis come with me," Kaldur spoke in firm tones, avoiding my eyes.

Feeling rejected and unwanted, I just nodded, looking at the ground, my throat hot. Artemis gave me a look, then turned and followed her cousin, who was walking at a fast pace in the direction of downtown. The other 4 followed along with J, and I looked up, watching them leave.

None of them looked back.

**Angst…poor Walls :(**

**I'll be RP-ing BirdFlash if you need me ;D**

**I DON'T PROOFREAD SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES.**

**REVIEW!**

**~samx**


End file.
